


По ту сторону от тебя

by WTF_Webtoon_2017



Category: Ake no Tobari
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Drinking, Feelings, Festivals, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, M/M, Romance, Stargazing, Tanabata, Translation in Russian, Youkai, monk - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9520670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Webtoon_2017/pseuds/WTF_Webtoon_2017
Summary: Их разделяет Млечный Путь, но во время фестиваля могут происходить чудеса.





	

— Скоро Танабата.

Стоял июнь, и сезон дождей никак не желал прекращаться, однако дни шли, и время фестиваля неуклонно приближалось. Тобари заговорил неожиданно, с порога дома глядя на льющийся дождь. Реймей принёс чайник и две чашки чая на блюдцах, поставил их возле Тобари и уселся рядом.

— Точно. А ты знаешь, как проходит фестиваль в нашей деревне?

Не успел он спросить это, как тут же услышал гордое «да!»

— Я слышал от Саюри! Танабату проводят в один из ясных дней первой недели июля, делают украшения из бамбуковых листьев и ставят их в центре деревни, верно? А потом вокруг них устраивают гулянку!

— Ахаха, гулянку, говоришь?

Реймей невольно рассмеялся, слушая приблизительное объяснение Тобари.

— Ты прав, но, по сути, это фестиваль любования звёздами. В величественной тиши, все просят у Альтаира и Орихиме всяческих благ. Вот такой это праздник.

— Вот, значит, как... — протянул Тобари и кивнул с таким серьёзным видом, что Реймей вновь рассмеялся.

— Хе-хе, а после любования звёздами все пьют спиртное, так что в итоге всё равно выходит гулянка.

— Неужели? Так значит, я не ошибся! — Тобари надулся и выглядел так мило, что Реймей, извиняясь, машинально погладил его по голове.  
Видимо, поглаживания были очень приятны, потому что Тобари, кажется, позабыл, что его только что поддразнили, и теперь сидел с блаженным выражением лица.

В груди что-то ёкнуло, Реймей убрал свою руку и отвернулся. Чтобы скрыть ощущение неловкости, сделал вид, что сейчас самое время разлить чай по чашкам.

— Слушай, Реймей.

Обернувшись на зов, он увидел, как Тобари повёл глазами из стороны в сторону, собираясь что-то сказать, но, смутившись, промолчал.

— Что такое?

Но Тобари лишь невнятно что-то промычал в ответ. Реймей решил терпеливо подождать, и тогда, набравшись решимости, Тобари повернулся прямо к нему.

— Я знаю, что это очень эгоистично. Люди в деревне всё ещё боятся ёкаев, и я понимаю, что мы не можем принять участие в таком важном празднестве. И всё же, мне бы очень хотелось посмотреть на звёзды вместе с тобой.

— Ну, только если ты не уснёшь до окончания фестиваля...

— Ха! Вообще-то ёкаи изначально ночные создания. Естественно, я не буду спать!

— Вот как?

Ответив так, Реймей прихлебнул чая.

«Прекрати, — взмолился он в душе, стараясь, чтобы это не отразилось на его лице. — Не говори так и не смотри на меня таким взглядом». Его сердце неистово билось. «Тобари, ты всегда волнуешь моё сердце подобными речами и этим взглядом. И хотя сам ты всегда относишься ко мне так открыто, я не могу ответить на эти чувства. Прекрати».

— Реймей?

Вздрогнув, Реймей пришёл в себя.

— Что случилось?

Тобари был прямо перед ним и взволнованно смотрел на него.  
Близко. Слишком близко.

— Да так, ничего.

Реймей, одной рукой закрыв лицо Тобари, отодвинул его от себя.

— Правда? Мне кажется, в последнее время ты стал каким-то рассеянным.

— Ты же сам сказал, скоро фестиваль. Я очень занят приготовлениями и просто немного устал.

— Было бы здорово, если бы я мог помочь...

Губы Тобари тронула печальная улыбка. Заметив это, Реймей убрал руку, которой закрывал его лицо, и легонько похлопал ёкая по голове.

— Лучше постарайся при создании своего райского уголка.

Когда Тобари услышал это, его покрытое тучами лицо просияло.

— Да!

Оказавшись не в силах смотреть на это ослепительное сияние, Реймей поднялся и отправился на кухню.

— Кстати, меня тут печеньем угостили. Будешь?

— Угу! Буду!

Человек и ёкай, несмотря на принадлежность к разным видам, могут заключить союз. Так он думал. Однако Реймею казалось, будто его и Тобари разделяет огромная, словно Млечный Путь, река. Далеко. В последнее время он думает об этом всё чаще. Тобари — глава Шинономеямы, и вокруг него всегда множество ёкаев. И когда Реймей смотрит на него такого, то...

«Он никогда не будет принадлежать лишь мне одному».

Его одолевают печаль и опустошение. Тобари всегда находится по ту сторону огромного-огромного Млечного Пути. И Реймей может лишь смотреть на него. Он не может ничего, кроме как смотреть. Нет, он не может себе ничего позволить, кроме как смотреть. Тобари — ёкай, а он — человек. Между ними огромная разница, заключённая в продолжительности жизни. По ту сторону Млечного Пути время течёт по-другому, а жизнь человека коротка. Но, даже на столь короткий срок связав своё сердце с человеком, ёкай будет страдать долгое время, равное вечности. Когда он думает, что после его смерти станет с Тобари, то понимает, что ни за что не перейдёт эту реку. Однако Тобари легко, не задумываясь, в один прыжок оказывается на другом берегу.

— Реймей!

«Не зови меня таким голосом. Не смотри на меня таким взглядом. Прекрати».

И вот, наконец, впервые за долгое время наступила ясная ночь, и пришло время Танабаты. Деревенские жители, собравшись у бамбуковых украшений, любовались звёздами. Посреди звёздного неба протекала белая река, а по обеим её сторонам ярко сияли ясные звёзды. Все любовались ими в полной тишине. Кто-то вздохнул восхищенно. На омытом дождём небе звёзды сверкали ещё прекраснее.

— Ну что ж, пора.

Один из мужчин высоко поднял чашечку для сакэ, и Реймей, горько усмехнувшись, откупорил принесенную бутылку. Сперва налить старейшинам, потом всем остальным. Детям — воды. А потом, когда все чаши будут наполнены, староста скажет своё слово:

— Пусть и этот год будет благополучным.

Сперва все разом подняли чаши над головой, а после залпом опустошили их. Пиршество продолжалось до тех пор, пока дети не устали и не начали засыпать. И тогда, под пристальным взором звёзд, жители начали расходиться по домам.

— А, чёрт подери, — тихо ругаясь, нетвердой походкой Реймей брёл домой. 

Похоже, он слишком много выпил. Ведя скромную жизнь, он не привык к крепким напиткам. Изначально монахам запрещалось употреблять спиртное, но этот запрет давно уже канул в лету, и, зная это, жители понемногу начали уговаривать Реймея. И вот, проиграв увещеваниям подвыпивших людей, он, не отказываясь, принимал всё, что ему подавали, и теперь оказался в таком положении. Иногда спотыкаясь, он, наконец, добрался до дома, где на крыльце его ждал Тобари.

— Реймей!

Он выглядел таким радостным, будто это была самая долгожданная и желанная встреча. Неужели с таким выражением встречают друзей? И с каких пор Тобари начал на него так смотреть? Из-за этого его сердце вновь бешено забилось. Подойдя к Тобари, он встал прямо перед ним. Посмотрев сверху вниз на сидящего Тобари, он спросил:

— Тобари, чего ты от меня хочешь?

— М? Я же вроде уже говорил: посмотреть вместе с тобой на звёзды...

Почему-то почувствовав раздражение от его растерянного вида, Реймей приблизил своё лицо к нему, будто решил докопаться до правды.

— Да? Прямо так хочется поглазеть со мной на звёзды? С чего бы? Даже сидел и ждал допоздна. Так почему именно со мной?

— Ре-реймей, что случилось? Ты пьян?

Растерявшись, Тобари ответил вопросом на вопрос. В замешательстве он шарил глазами по округе и выглядел так забавно, что Реймей невольно отметил:

— Красиво.

Он легонько коснулся рукой щеки Тобари.

— Звёзды отражаются в твоих глазах так красиво. Твои глаза очень красивые.

Реймей будто услышал звук, с которым покраснело лицо Тобари. Тот выглядел так мило, что он рассмеялся:

— Ха-ха, ну и краснющее же у тебя лицо. Выглядит аппетитно, будто яблочко.

Слегка склонив голову набок, он пообещал съесть его, в ответ на что Тобари покраснел до кончиков ушей.

— Реймей! Ты пьян! Ты определенно пьян! Прекрати меня дразнить!

— М? Но ведь ты первый начал.

Услышав это, Тобари вновь растерялся.

— Я? Когда это?

— Да почти каждый день.

— Ч-что-о?! — внезапно вскричал Тобари и непонимающе склонил голову.

— Ты всегда говоришь что-то вроде того, что хочешь быть со мной рядом, или что тебе без меня одиноко. А ещё тебе ведь нравится, когда я тебя поглаживаю? У тебя при этом всегда такое блаженное выражение лица. А когда мы вместе, ты часто за мной наблюдаешь. И твои глаза говорят...

Реймей склонился к Тобари и прошептал ему на ухо:

— «Ты дорог мне»...

Видимо, Тобари многое вспомнилось, и он потупился.

— Ну так и что ты от меня хочешь? — снова спросил Реймей.

Тобари ничего не ответил. Тогда Реймей спросил ещё раз:

— А вообще можно ли чего-то хотеть?.. Можно ли хотеть связать со мной свою долгую-долгую, равную вечности, жизнь?  
Тобари робко поднял голову.

— Я человек. Несомненно я умру гораздо раньше тебя. И, вероятно, я попрошу тебя забыть обо мне. Ты сможешь сделать это? Не будешь ли ты вечно терзаться обо мне?

— Реймей...

Тобари выглядел печальным:

— Это невозможно.

— Ну тогда...

— Я не смогу забыть. Нет, я и не хочу забывать, разве не ясно?

Тобари аккуратно взял руку Реймея, которая всё ещё лежала на его щеке.

— Реймей, разве смогу я забыть того, с кем мне так хотелось быть рядом? И даже если ты умрешь, я хочу быть с тобой рядом хотя бы в воспоминаниях, поэтому я ни за что не хочу забывать.

Реймей почувствовал, как тесно стало его сердцу от пылких слов Тобари.

— Ты ведь глава ёкаев, разве тебе можно быть рядом с таким, как я?..

Бум! — и он столкнулся лбом со лбом Тобари. Так близко. Река Млечного Пути куда-то пропала.

— Я создаю идеальное место, где люди и ёкаи могли бы жить бок о бок. И если глава желает быть рядом с человеком, разве это не здорово? — Тобари смущённо улыбнулся.

— Вот как.

Его улыбка была настолько милой, что под действием внезапного порыва Реймей накрыл его рот своим. Не обращая внимания на удивление Тобари, проник языком между его зубами и глубоко поцеловал.

— М-м-м...

Когда, удовлетворившись, он, наконец отстранился, Тобари громко вздохнул. Услышав это, Реймей сказал: «Полюбуемся звёздами как-нибудь в другой раз...» — слегка погладил Тобари по голове и, понимая, что поступает не очень хорошо, вошёл в дом.

— А, да, л-ладно!

Почему-то Тобари произнёс это с энтузиазмом, и Реймей удивленно склонил голову.

— Ну... Скоро сезон дождей совсем закончится, и мы сможем смотреть на звёзды каждый вечер, а сегодня меня слишком сильно напоили. Уложи меня спать.

— А? Реймей?

Тобари растерялся в третий раз.

— М? — не понимая, почему Тобари сделал такое лицо, Реймей и сам растерялся.

Несколько секунд они смотрели друг на друга, а потом Тобари почему-то покраснел и запаниковал:

— А, ну, и правда. Ты же столько выпил! Сейчас лучше лечь спать!

— А, ага, — кивнув, Реймей склонил голову. 

Переодеваясь, он слышал, как Тобари бормотал «что же я делаю», и ещё что-то невнятное. Расстилая футон и думая о чём-то, Реймей вдруг сказал то, что внезапно пришло ему в голову:

— Ляжешь со мной?

Лицо Тобари стало пунцовым, и он почему-то разозлился.

— Реймей! Что ты... Как... Такое!

— Не ляжешь?

— ...лягу.

Футон, на котором он лежал вместе с Тобари, был тёплым и уютным, как само лето. А по небу разливался Млечный Путь. Смогли ли Альтаир и Орихиме пересечь его этим вечером? А вот они с Тобари смогли.


End file.
